The Danger in Starting a Fire
by femDeidara
Summary: [AU, Sasori x Deidara] Sasori and Deidara meet on a strange night, and then find eachother again at the beginning of the new highschool year. Sasori is afraid of his feelings, but anyways he doesn't like men... or does he?
1. Chapter 1

**The Danger in Starting a Fire**

Hello! This is my first SasoDei with Deidara being a man, so let's see how this goes... Sorry if my English isn't too good, but anyways if I make some mistake or you don't understand something, feel free to ask. Reviews are always reaaaally welcome!

Warning: AU, maybe some OoC, mature language, lemon, drugs.

Pairings: Sasori x Deidara, and maaaaybe only maybe I'll add some KisaIta, KakuHida, KonanPein, ZetsuTobi.

Sadly I don't own this bunch of dorks, hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter I**

He was sitting by the bar, alone on that late April night. It kinda was a routine right then, since his art was his only relief and it's been a while since his inspiration got lost; so, he had changed the creativity for the booze. Taking another hand of vodka, he sighed, with a sad smirk forming on his face. What an addictive way to destroy himself only at the age of seventeen.

"Whoa, aren't you drinking too much, hm?" Said a male voice behind him.

"Who cares." He responded, without turning back to see whom he was talking to. "I've got high alcohol tolerance, after all."

"And does that mean you have to drink all the booze in here?" Then he came to his side and drank a sip of his glass. He rolled his eyes, meeting the blue ones of that stranger. He was pretty, he thought, but didn't trust his mind since he was so wasted.

"What the fuck do you want?" He looked straight into his blue eyes, or should he say his _blue eye_ , since the other one was covered by some ridiculously long blond bangs.

"To kill time, hm, I guess." He shruggled and smiled. "Wanna go outside?"

"Kay." He gave up and turned, feeling a little dizzy, and then went to the outside of the nightclub with that boy whose name was still unknown.

The two boys sat together on the floor, leaning against a wall. It was starting to get cold, but Sasori was too numb to feel. He just wanted to forget about everything, to stop thinking about that senseless life of his. There was always that painful ache inside of him, but he didn't know why was it, neither how to make it go away.

"Sooo... such a lovely night, hm?"

"Do you ever shut up?" He had never been a talkative person, and he didn't like people who talked a lot. "And why is that 'hm' thing on every damn sentence you utter?" It had been a bad idea to accept that company, so he quickly got up, but had to lean against the wall because of the dizziness.

"You okay?" He asked, also getting up.

"I need another drink." He started heading back to the entrance of the nightclub, but the blond's grip on his wrist made him stop. "I thought I've been rude enough to make you leave me alone." Sasori rolled his eyes, looking back at him.

"Let's go for a walk." He proposed, fixing his eyes on Sasori's.

"Are you kidding?" He got rid of his hand. "I wanna have fun."

"Oh, sure, I guess drinking yourself to death is really fucking funny, hm?" Sasori sighed, annoyed because he was so right.

"Is there something I can say or do to make you stop with this?"

"I don't think so." He smiled, and the redhead didn't feel like arguing anymore.

"Okay then." He gave up, starting to walk. "Let's see how this ends."

The both of them passed some minutes walking road to nowhere and when Sasori noticed, they were leaning on the fence of a bridge. He was aware that he could get into serious trouble, hanging out at night with someone who was kind of a stranger.

"Why are you doing this?" He dared to ask him, staring at the running water. The blond looked at him, confused. "Wasting your time with a stranger."

"I don't know, hm, I guess because you caught my eyes." He turned and started playing with somehing he'd just taken from his pocket.

"What's that?" Sasori then turned too, and saw what he was doing. "Weed?"

"Yup." He finished making the joint and handed it to me. "I've never tried it, but Zetsu gave me some so... Want some?"

Sasori stood motionless staring at him, then at the joint, and then at him again. He had never taken any drug, besides alcohol. The blue-eyed boy then took a lighter from his pocket too, and lighted it. He had nothing left to lose so, with no more hesitating, Sasori finally nodded:

"Why not." He placed himself in front of him, sightly touching his body with his, and took the joint, which was already between the blond's lips. Sasori took some puffs, then handed it back to the other boy. "Quite good."

"Hm, I guess you'll soon start feeling better."

They began to run across the bridge and the streets, their hands held tight, the night sky covering all the city, and all Sasori's thoughts floating on air, to the point that he didn't feel anything negative. He was aware of everything about the issues darkening his life, but it didn't matter. Not anymore. Not this night.

"Feeling better?" The blond asked after some minutes laughing and talking about nothing.

"A looooot better." Said he, feeling like he was on a cloud.

"As Zetsu says, with this you wouldn't feel anything, it would take your pain away in the same sigh that time keeps passing by. Such a fucking druggie he is, but I guess sometimes he's right, hm."

"That's nice, it's strange for me feeling like this. I'm always sad or angry, even if I don't know why."

"Well, it's better to feel pain that not feeling anything at all, right?" He said, and Sasori shrugged.

They kept walking hand by hand until they reached a park, whose streetlights were most of them fused. The two of them stepped into one of the fields, and then the blond pushed Sasori to make him fall on the grass. He joined him, lying on the cold lawn, and watching the dark sky, feeling like nothing else existed, but them, together under the stars.

"You know, being the popular kid is not as cool as it seems." Sasori finally said, turning his head to look at the blond. "They only _care_ about me because I'm cute, and everyone thinks I have no preocupations at all, that I can have whatever I want to. Every girl I wanna have, I can have her. But that's not true... kinda. I can have every girl I want, but I always want what I can't have."

"Are you gay, hm?" The blond looked at him, trying to understand what he was trying to tell him which, in his current state of mind, wasn't really easy.

"What the fuck?" He laughed at that question.

"Hm, I'm so wasted." The blond laughed too, returning to stare at the sky. "Dude, it looks like the sky is gonna fall any time now. Piece by piece."

The blond didn't say anything back, just got upon the redhead, getting his face closer and closer to his until their lips touched, making them lose themselves in a long and slow kiss. Sasori couldn't feel the cold, couldn't feel the breeze, just his lips caressing the blond's, whose hands were running all over his whole body. After some time, he separated from him, with a smile drawed on his lips, and went back to lay next to the redhead, taking his cold hands between Sasori's.

"Wanna go home?" Sasori said, breaking the ice.

"Nooo, I wanna party...!" The blond complained, embracing him and closing my eyes.

"We can continue the party at my place, heh." He winked, convincing him.

They arrived at his home after some minutes walking; he lived in an apartment not too broad, where he lived with his friend Pein, who was spending the night out. Sasori carried him to his bedroom with a neverending kiss, which later unchained into a lot more of kisses and caresses, that made them know that the night had just began.

But, when he opened his eyes next morning, he found himself on a lonely bed.

* * *

 ** _femDeidara._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to Blackroses67 for the review! I know the first chapter was a bit confusing, but henceforth it'll be all more understandable... or at least I hope so, haha. Hope you all like it andddd reviews are highly appreciated!_

* * *

 **Chapter II**

Summer was already starting to fade, and the apathetic grey sky began to cry, thin drops of water hitting his garnet hoodie. He was tired. Of _everything_. Every day was a copy of the previous one, and that lack of creativity was starting to bother him quite too much. It had already been two months since he last created something, but maybe he would be more inspired if finally somebody knew how to appreciate fine art.

The clock struck eight in the morning, and the bell that indicated the beginning of classes started to ring. With a grimace of annoyance, he hurried up until passing through the highschool gates. He hated being late. Most of the students were already entering the building, and near its entrance door Sasori could see the blue-haired boy named Kisame.

"Hey." He greeted.

"You're almost late, Sasori." Kisame smiled, showing his sharp teeth.

"You said it, almost. Where are the others anyways?"

"They have just gone to class, I was using the little time left to enjoy the rain."

"Sometimes I think you like water more than fish do. Come on, let's go to class." Kisame nodded, and togethr they entered the building.

"Kisame!" The Physical Education teacher called the blue-haired boy, who turned to face him. "I can count on you on the swimming team this year too, right?"

"Oh well, they'll take their time talking about swimming." Sasori thought, deciding to continue alone the walk to his classroom.

For the third or fourth time that morning, he took the paper from his pockets to read again the number of the classroom he had to attend that first period: "Two hundred ninety-six." He said in a low voice, and before he could raise his eyes again, someone hit him. He looked up, annoyed, and somehow his blood froze when he met again those unmistakable blue eyes lined in black. The blond took off his headphones, as if he was going to say something, but he didn't. He just looked Sasori in the eye, kind of surprised, and continued his walk. Sasori sighed, and finally reached the classroom.

The teacher wasn't in class yet, so he sighed relieved, even though he still was a bit late. Konan, a beautiful blue-haired girl with a labret piercing waved hello at Sasori, who sat next to the girl's boyfriend, a ginger with lots of piercings named Pein.

"It's strange for you not being the first one to arrive." She said, winking at him.

"I know, I collided with some dork in the way." He rolled his eyes.

"Uhm, hello!" A man with silver hair and a scarf covering half of his face entered the classroom and sat on the teacher's table, leaving there his briefcase. "I found a black cat crossing the street so I had to wait for it to pass, and that's why I'm late..." He saw the students looking at him in disbelief, so he continued: "Anyways, I'm Kakashi Hatake, your Philosophy teacher."

* * *

"Hey, are you seeing that?" A pair of blue eyes opened widely.

"Seeing what, blondie?" Hidan asked, taking another sip of his coffee.

"That jerk, hm! The Uchiha won't take his eyes off me." He said, annoyed.

"That's because Deidara-senpai is a pretty girl!" Yelled the black-haired boy with scars covering half of his face.

"Shut up, Tobi!" The blond yelled back. "Wasn't it embarrassing enough what happened last year, that he has to look at me like _that_?"

"Come on, get the hell over it, dude. Losing your virginity to a guy isn't embarrassing..." Said Hidan. "Well, in your case it is because you were already sixteen, hahahahahaha!"

Deidara blushed in anger, but before he could say anything, Kakuzu came into the cafeteria:

"Shut up, Hidan." He said, sitting with them. "Not everyone is a fuckboy like you. Actually, _none_ of the four of us are, only you."

"Hey, are you gonna tell me you don't enjoy sex with me, you douchebag?" Hidan teased him.

"Only because you love to get beaten."

The three others burst in laugh, while Hidan was dying of embarrassment, wanting to kill his partner.

"You all need to calm down." Zetsu finally intervened. "And Deidara, don't be so full of yourself. The cafeteria is surrounded by people, there are only a few chances that he's actually looking at you."

"You can all piss off, hm!" The blond yelled.

Deidara got up of the chair and headed to leave the cafeteria; sometimes he really did hate how teasing his friends were. And when walking out of there, he hit someone... for the second time that morning.

"Do you ever watch where you're going, brat?" The boy removed some strands of red hair from before his brown eyes, looking at the blond frowning.

"Same goes for you, hm!" Deidara said, turning from him and finally reaching the schoolyard.

He sat on a bench while watching some birds fly by the grey sky; he longed being free as they were. Instead of being able to concentrate on his art, he was bound to go to that damn highschool and study lots of subjects that were useless for him. The bell rang, getting him away from his thoughts, and making him smile as soon as he realized that now he had Art class.

Deidara ran to his locker to take his materiales, and headed to the classroom. Once there, he noticed a cold stare piercing him as soon as he entered the classroom.

"Don't tell me you also are in this class..." Sasori said to him, rolling his eyes.

"I'm afraid so, _babydoll_." Deidara decided to start teasing the redhead, and sat next to him.

"Baby... what?" Sasori whispered to him. "Nevermind, I would never have thought that a dork like you would be into art."

"Then you should see my art someday, hm." Deidara smirked. "You know, I make clay figures, but true art is when I make them explode, hm!"

"Explode?" Sasori burst out laughing. "You can't be serious, but anyways, what did I expect from some brat?" He rolled his eyes, and then fixed them on the blond. "Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future... eternal beauty."

"Nothing can be eternal, my man. Fine art is the beauty of that single fleeting moment of explosion, what's the matter of something eternal? People would get bored of it. As a fellow artist I can respect your opinion but... art is a bang, hm!"

"You're terribly wrong, brat."

"Didn't I made it clear that night that art can be a bang, babydoll?" Deidara got closer to him, smirking.

"I don't even know why I bothered to talk to you." He sighed, separating from the blond. "Also, that night I was drunk and later _you_ gave me weed. Obviously I was out of my mind."

"Excuses, hm." Said Deidara with a smirk.

* * *

 _ **femDeidara.**_


End file.
